forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhusarra el Abhuk
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Undermountain, Waterdeep | formerhomes = | race = Calishite human (vampire) | occupation = Adventurer (formerly) | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Female | age = 85 (1374) | ageyear = | patron deity = Malar | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 1289 | dobnotes = | turned = 1313 | turnednotes = (Turned into a vampire) | death = 1313 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Huntmistress Dhusarra yr Fadila el Abhuk was a Calishite human vampire (formerly an adventurer) who lived in Undermountain and worshiped Malar. She famously conducted a High Hunt in the city of Waterdeep. Dhusarra's former master was Noreyth Harpell. Description Dhusarra appeared to be a beautiful woman in her mid twenties. She had long black hair and eyes the colour of chestnuts. She tended to dress in black silk tunics and breeches with black slippers. She also followed the common tradition of malarite priests by wearing trophies from slain foes, her apparent favourite being the complete pelt of a displacer beast made into a cloak/headdress. Personality Dhusarra was noted for being cunning, haughty, ruthless and vengeful. She slew fellow malarites to increase her standing in the church and was determined to find whoever was responsible for sending the Company of the Red Dawn against her master despite the attack leading to her freedom. Relationships Before she was made undead, Dhusarra led the Malarites of Wyllowwood, though she seemed not to have reestablished her relationship with them after she regained her independence. She and the beholders of the Lost Level didn't antagonize each other, though neither did they seem to be friendly. Dhusarra was known to have made at least one human vampire spawn named Nomos but she also recruited the aid of a pack of nine Gray Wolf Uthgardt werewolves by hunting them and turning them into vampires. She hoped that this act would impress her god. Possessions During her High Hunt, Dhusarra wore a pair of Claws of Malar and a pair of bracers of armor +3. She also wore the ring of Noreyth Harpell. In her lair, Dhusarra kept four rings remarkably similar to horned rings (except that they only worked for intelligent undead) that she acquired from her former vampire fellows. They all originally belonged to Noreyth, who gave them to his subordinate vampires who then used the rings to hunt in Undermountain without the risk of getting lost. She also possessed a pair of winged boots and a scarab of enraging enemies History Dhusarra was the rebellious daughter of a minor noble of Calimport, Pasha Abhuk. She fled home when her father tried to arrange a marriage for her. She met a warrior named Katar who taught her how to fight and introduced her to his adventuring company. In 1311 DR, Katar's adventuring company accidentally came upon a portal to Wyllowwood in Undermountain where all except Dhusarra were slain by the High Hunts of Malar. Dhusarra was able to strike a deal whereby her survival was assured on condition that she became a worshiper of Malar. Malar's worship came naturally to her and after two years of service to him, in 1313 DR, Dhusarra claimed the title of Huntmistress, but was soon after slain in Wyllowwood by the master vampire Noreyth Harpell in the Lost Level, and spent the next two years with him and two others roaming Undermountain, using its portals to find prey. In 1315 DR, the Company of the Red Dawn ambushed the vampires, killing two and leaving Noreyth and Dhusarra badly wounded. Although Dhusarra aided Noreyth's escape, she destroyed him in his crypt, seizing power over Noreyth's territory for herself and resuming her work as Huntmistress, only this time on the Lost Level. She spent nearly 60 years learning the destinations of several portals in the Lost Level and conducting hunts for monsters and adventurers. In 1374 DR, Dhusarra realised that she was not the only vampire in the environs of Waterdeep and, wishing to make Waterdeep her own private hunting reserve, tried to make her rival expose themselves. She knew that her rival bought large amounts of Bloodroot from a waterdhavian drug dealer by the name of Orlpar Husteem, a nobleman of the Husteem family. Hoping to provoke her opponent into doing something rash, she declared a High Hunt on Lord Orlpar in an attempt to cut off what she assumed was a substance her rival was addicted to when in fact, the actual target of her High Hunt was the rival. Malar was upset at his servant for going against the tradition of the Hunt and so made sure that neither she nor her rival or any of their servants were able to leave the confines of Waterdeep's city limits without direct divine intervention until either Dhusarra or her rival had been completely destroyed. Orlpar escaped Dhusarra's clutches however and, discovering that her rival was actually Artor Morlin, who she deemed too powerful for her to confront by herself, she was forced to manipulate a group of adventurers into helping free her from her god's interdiction. References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Calishites Category:Vampires Category:Worshipers of Malar Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Malar Category:Fighters Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Undermountain Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North